From The Other Side
by XxStephanieDivaxX
Summary: After Kol's encounter with Matt Donovan, he has a reunion with his older brother Finn Mikaelson from the Other Side. Post TVD 5x18, Some Haylijah/ Elijah/ Klaus bashing. If youre a Elijah/Hayley fan dont read. youve been warned. One Shot.


**)O(**

No one would have thought that Kol Mikaelson, the Original vampire who was what the rest people would call him unstable, has pleaded, you know what, he BEGGED the human quarterback Matt Donovan, the one whose his sister chose him over Kol, to find a way to fix the Other Side, . Even though Kol hates being on the Other Side, I mean who likes it, being in solitude for the rest of his afterlife but after what he witnessed with the quarterback's sister, he doesn't want to be sucked in the that darkness.

Even thought he doesn't want to admit it, he admire the way Matt wanted to see his sister, this being chance seeing her dead sister now that the Other Side is crumbling, probably because Kol was hoping that his sibling could worry about him like Matt did with his sister.

"_Vicki…" Matt said._

"_Never heard of her". _

"_She's my sister. She's over here. If I can see you,then that means I can see her. " Matt said with hope._

_While Matt said this Kol looked heartbroken because this is the moment when he realized that his sibling forgot about him, they don't miss him, they act like he doesn't exist._

He's been watching his siblings from the Other Side, hoping that they haven't forgot about him or Finn but by the looks of it they did. Well what he could expect he always had that treatment of thousands of years.

Klaus even thought he did cried and mourned his death he didn't avenge him.

Rebekah cried for him for 24 hours and then joined Elena and the gang.

And Elijah, well he was the worst, not only he didn't care about him. He had the audacity to say family's above all, him and Finn are here, on the Other Side.

"_No one hurts my family and lives…."_

_Kol watched as Elijah kill the witch who wanted to kill that pregnant mongrel. In that moment Kol exploded._

"_You hypocrite bastard!"Kol screamed at the top of his lungs wishing Elijah and Klaus could hear him, "Where were you when I died? When Finn died? What are Finn and I? Chopped liver? Aren't we family? Your brothers! You can't avenge us but you avenge __**that slut!" **_

_For the first time Kol had his first breakdown since he turned into a vampire._

Elijah…. And to think that I almost looked up to you, Kol thought. At the time he wished he could have a brother like Matt Donovan.

And then he realized…

Finn!

If Donovan saw his sister, he could see his brother Finn.

"Finn!", Kol yelled for his brother, "Finn!, C'mon you're the only one who understands how I feel… Even it's hard to say… I miss you." Kol mumbled the last thing he said.

"Kol."

Kol turned around and he saw Finn for the first time since his older brother got killed. Kol had a lot of emotions one was relief that he wasn't sucked in that black hole, happiness that sees his older brother and resentment for siding with his mother to kill him and his siblings.

"Even though you conspired with our mother I have to say—" Kol was cut off by Finn giving him a big hug kinda like a bear hug.

"I missed you too little brother." Finn smiled as he said that and he ruffled Kol's hair.

"You heard that."Kol groaned, "Since when you show emotion other than Sage and mother, Finn?"

"Since when you beg to a human?" Finn fired back and Kol glared at him and then both of them burst out laughing.

"Wow, being on the Other Side changes you, doesn't it?" Finn said while Kol said.

"Pretty much." Kol agreed.

"Kol whats going on? We can see eachother and I just saw Sage getting sucked into the sky!" Finn demanded.

"Sage got sucked up into that black hole?" Kol questioned.

"Yes, and a few other people, whats going on?" Finn asked with fear.

"Other Side is crumbling and it's is taking us down with it." Kol said and Finn looked worried.

"The same thing that happen to Sage is going to happen to us?" Finn asked.

"Yes and if Elena and her buddies don't fixed this then were are screwed, maybe they have listened to me about Silas none of this would have happen."Kol said, " I told the human who Bekah liked who had the Gilbert Ring to try to fix this."

"But we need to contact Elijah somehow, he can help us, there has to be away—"

"Finn! Elijah is not ever going to help us, he never gave a crap about us, he doesn't care, he let you rot in a coffin for 900 years while he let me rot in a 100, To Elijah we don't exist to him, to our siblings we don't exist. They included us in their pact but I thought being a family meant something but I guess I was wrong. Klaus is going to a daddy, Rebekah is long gone with her freedom and Elijah the so called "honorable one", the one who I thought that could actually help us since he says Family's above all, he never cared about us, he is obsessing over Klaus'baby momma, It's disgusting!, he avenged her instead of us, Elijah is a hypocrite, all of them are!".

"Kol, they are still our family."Finn said trying to calm down his brother whose on the verge of exploding.

"To them Finn, were dead, we don't exist, were invinsible, were nothing."Kol said sadly and looking down. ,"I bet if that bitch Hayley dies, Elijah would try to get a witch to bring her back."

"I saw when he said **Nobody hurts my family and lives**…" Finn trailed off and Kol knew that he was hurt as much as him.

"At that moment I wanted to hit him with my bat."Kol mumbled and Finn chuckled.

"I saw that you avenged my death by hitting Damon with that bat and I have to admit I enjoyed it."Finn chuckled.

"I bet you did, I miss my bat." Kol said.

"So what are going to do?"Finn asked.

"Well we watch over Elijah stalking the mutt, Klaus painting or watch the mumsy with her man voice." Kol suggested.

"All of them sounds horrible, I rather hit myself with that bat." Finn said and Kol chuckled.

"Huh, I think you are the real noble one Finn." Kol said.

"And you are a git sometimes but I still love you for that." Finn said.

Kol and Finn sat on the ground as they wait with hope that the Other Side gets fixed before they get sucked into the Darkness.

**AN: THIS IS MY FIRST ONE SHOT GUYS!**

**I'M SORRY IF I MADE KOL AND FINN A LITTLE OCC BUT I WANTED TO MAKE THIS SINCE I SAW TVD 5X18 AND TO 1X20.**

**I GOT PISSED THAT ON TO 1X20 KLAUS DID MENTION THE OTHER SIDE CRUMBLING AND PEOPLE GETTING SUCKED INTO DARKNESS BUT NEITHER HIM OR ELIJAH ARE WORRIED THAT THEIR BROTHERS MIGHT GET SUCKED IN THERE AND MAY NEVER SEE THEM AGAIN.**

**PLUS ELIJAH SAYING THAT HAYLEY DYING MAY BE THE WORST EXPIERIENCES OF HIS LIFE, REALLY? WHAT ABOUT YOU TURNING INTO A VAMPIRE OR YOUR BROTHERS DYING. **

**AFTER THAT EPISODE ELIJAH ISNT THE HONOROBLE ONE ANYMORE, AFTER KISSING THE MOTHER OF YOUR BROTHERS CHILD BEHIND HIS BACK AND ON THE BABY'S NURSERY!UGHHHHH!**

**DONE WITH MY AN/RANT.**

**I HOPE YOU GUYS LIKED THIS ONESHOT! AND PLEASE READ MY OTHER STORY '**THE RISING SON'** THAT IS ABOUT HENRIK MIKAELSON AND KOL BEING ALIVE.**

**LOVE STEPH!**


End file.
